daftpunkfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lose Yourself to Dance
«'Lose Yourself to Dance'» es la sexta canción, hecha por Daft Punk, del álbum Random Access Memories. Tiene una duración de 5:49. Composición «Lose Yourself to Dance» es una canción disco-funk compuesta en clave de si bemol menor con un tempo de 100 PPM.Lachman, Ed (30 de abril de 2013). «[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kc3I0Ent9Zg Daft Punk | Random Access Memories | The Collaborators, Episode 6: Chilly Gonzales]». The Creators Project. YouTube. Consultado el 30 de abril de 2013.Dudman, Phil (30 de abril de 2013). «[http://www.mixmag.net/words/features/phil-dudman-random-access-memories Phil Dudman: Random Access Memories Review]». Mixmag (Londres). Consultado el 4 de junio de 2013. Daft Punk expresó que la canción fue el resultado de un deseo de crear música dance con bateristas en vivo.Manoeuvre, Philippe (Mayo de 2013). «En couverture: Daft Punk». Rock & Folk (en francés) (París) (549): 74–81. Consultado el 10 de agosto de 2013.Ghosn, Joseph; Wicker, Olivier (18 de abril de 2013). «[http://obsession.nouvelobs.com/musique/20130418.OBS6224/random-access-memories-par-daft-punk.html Daft Punk Revient Avec Random Access Memories]». Le Nouvel Observateur (en francés) (París). Consultado el 18 de abril de 2013. Thomas Bangalter desarrolló que desearon redefinir la música de este género como «algo más encendido o aún más primordial», y que se entiende que la canción evoca la sensación de estar unido y conectado con la pista de baile.Polonsky, Sarah (Verano del HN, 2013). «Dancing with the Stars». Vibe (549). Consultado el 14 de agosto de 2013. Pharrell Williams canta en «Lose Yourself to Dance». Williams dijo de la canción: «Me hace sentir como si caminara por la calle a medianoche en Londres en el año 1984 o 1985. No escucho a los '70 en todo eso». También creyó que David Bowie podría teóricamente haber cantado la canción. Voces adicionales son cantadas por Daft Punk usando vocoders,Horton, Matthew (30 de abril de 2013). «[http://www.nme.com/blogs/nme-blogs/first-listen-%E2%80%93-daft-punk-random-access-memories First Listen – Daft Punk, Random Access Memories]». NME (Londres). Consultado el 5 de mayo de 2013. en lo que a Nick DeCosemo de la revista Mixmag le hizo recordar la canción del dúo de 2001 «Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger».Decosimo, Nick (1 de mayo de 2013). «[http://www.mixmag.net/words/features/nick-decosemo-random-access-memories-review Album Review: Daft Punk - Random Access Memories]». Mixmag (Londres). Consultado el 9 de mayo de 2013. Entre los músicos que tocan en «Lose Yourself to Dance» se incluye a Nile Rodgers en la guitarra, Nathan East en el bajo y John «J.R.» Robinson en la batería.Notas de la caja de Random Access Memories. Daft Punk. Columbia Records. 2013. Sus «ritmos duros» se dice que se parecen a la canción de 1980 «The Big Beat» del cantante de rock estadounidense Billy Squier. Jeremy Abbott, de la revista Mixmag, sintió que: «Las palmas de la multitud y los platillos también juegan un gran papel en hacer avanzar la melodía».Abbott, Jeremy (30 de abril de 2013). «[http://www.mixmag.net/words/features/jeremy-abbott-random-access-memories Jeremy Abbott: Random Access Memories Review]». Mixmag. Consultado el 8 de mayo de 2013. Promoción En el tercer episodio de la serie web promocional The Collaborators, Nile Rodgers tocó una parte de «Lose Yourself to Dance», la que fue referida por el entrevistador como «la canción del verano».Lachman, Ed (11 de abril de 2013). «[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=da_Yp9BOCaI Daft Punk | Random Access Memories | The Collaborators, Episode 3: Nile Rodgers]». The Creators Project. YouTube. Consultado el 11 de abril de 2013. El título de la canción fue revelado luego por la cuenta oficial de Vine de Columbia Records como parte de un vídeo que mostraba una serie de imágenes.Minsker, Evan and Phillips, Amy (16 de abril de 2013). «Daft Punk Reveal Random Access Memories Tracklist Via Vine Video». Pitchfork Media. Pitchfork.com. Consultado el 16 de abril de 2013. «... The French robot duo have shared the album's tracklist via a Vine video which can be watched below. As previously reported, the album features collaborations with the Strokes' Julian Casablancas, Animal Collective's Panda Bear, Pharrell, Paul Williams, Nile Rodgers, Giorgio Moroder, Chilly Gonzales, DJ Falcon, and Todd Edwards.» Una edición de cuatro minutos de la canción fue distribuida a las estaciones de radio de Estados Unidos el 13 de agosto de 2013.«Top 40/M Future Releases». All Access Music Group. Archivo del original del 9 de agosto de 2013. Consultado el 9 de agosto de 2013.«Top 40 Rhythmic Future Releases». All Access Music Group. Archivo del original del 10 de agosto de 2013. Consultado el 10 de agosto de 2013. Rodgers dijo que el rodaje de vídeo fue hecho para «Lose Yourself to Dance» y «Get Lucky» al mismo tiempo.Lachman, Ed (15 de agosto de 2013). «Exclusive: Nile Rodgers On Shooting Videos For Daft Punk, Collaborating With David Guetta, Avicii». wikipedia:es:Vibe. vibe.com. Consultado el 16 de agosto de 2013. Una previsualización de «Lose Yourself to Dance» fue mostrada en la edición de 2013 de los MTV Video Music Awards e incluía a Daft Punk, Rodgers and Williams; estos últimos dos fueron quienes presentaron el premio al mejor vídeo femenino (Best Female Video).«Daft Punk VMA Appearance: The Robots Finally Emerge». mtv.com. Consultado el 25 de agosto de 2013. El vídeo de duración completa fue lanzado en el canal oficial de Vevo de Daft Punk el 16 de septiembre de 2013. Fue producido por Daft Arts y dirigido por los mismísimos Daft Punk junto con Warren Fu, Paul Hahn y Cédric Hervet.«Daft Punk 'Lose Yourself To Dance' Video Features, Pharrell, Robots, Nile Rodgers And Sparkles». The Huffington Post. 16 de septiembre de 2013. Consultado el 17 de septiembre de 2013. Referencias Enlaces externos en:Lose Yourself to Dance Categoría:L Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Random Access Memories